


The Land of the Dead That Live

by The_Wavesinger



Series: Motionless In Time [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/pseuds/The_Wavesinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This once in the history of Arda, valour, love, and sacrifice will reap their reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Land of the Dead That Live

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrackinAndProudOfIt (gaolcrowofmandos)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaolcrowofmandos/gifts).



> Poem: The Lake Isle of Innisfree by William Butler Yeats
> 
> Line: And I shall have some peace there, for peace comes dropping slow
> 
> Summary: This once in the history of Arda, valour, love, and sacrifice will reap their reward.
> 
> Characters/Relationships: Beren, Lúthien, Beren/Lúthien
> 
> Notes: Not much substance, just musings. For Crackers, as an apology.  
> Word count: 100

Dor Firn-i-Guinar, people call it, the land of the dead that live. But to them it is simply Home.

Everything they need is found there; trees laden with fruit, sparkling streams of fresh water. Flowers spring up beneath Lúthien’s feet, and birds and beasts flock to Beren.

Its beauty is all-encompassing.

And slowly, slowly, it strips them of their cares, their weariness, their injuries, until finally, they are worry-free, their hearts unburdened by life’s agonies. Then, for a time, they are at peace.

This once in the long history of Arda, valour, love, and sacrifice will reap their full reward.


End file.
